Safe Gaurd
by Bloody-Valentine666
Summary: An S ranked misson arises, but instead of sending ANBU they send many Jounins inseatd. And whats the mission? Protecting a certian boy. Pairings, HinNaru is the first one I got
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto they belong to other people whom are not me. **

**Proluge **

**The young Shinobi sat on his roof top the evening wind blew his hair in his face, the blond moved the strands of hair from his face he had let it grow in the past years. He stood up as a large owl flew by dropping a note in his lap. **

**The blond looked Puzzledly at the letter and was about to open it when a shout from below him broke the evening silence **

**Sakura "Naruto **

**"Naruto"! The blond looked down from his roof and saw a pink haired girl along with a raven haired boy **

**"Hello Sakura" Naruto said to the girl as he jumped down from his roof to greet the two **

**"Did you get that wierd Letter"? asked the boy **

**"Witch one"? Naruto said puzzled forgetting the letter in his hands **

**"The one in ur hand dobe"he sighed as Naruto realized it was in his hands **

**"Well that answers are question, did you even bother to read it"? said the girl who had now walked over to Naruto examined the letter **

**"I--"Naruto was cut of as Kakashi there sensi appeared beside them **

**"Hey I've got good news we've been assigned a new misson" he said smileing running his hands through his spiked hair **

**"Does it, by any chance, have something to do with the weird letters"? said the raven haired boy **

**"Yea it does Sasuke" said Kakashi turning towards Sasuke"Weve been assigned to protect a young boy by the name of Harry Potter" **

**"Do they really need ALL of us to protect some lil kid"? Sasuke said eyeing Naruto. **

**"Yes they do you guys are going to go as student if you took the time to read the letters you'd know this" **

**"Students"?! Sakura and Naruto burst out as sasuke stayed silent **

**"Yes you will be attending Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry to watch over a young boy about your ages" **

**"Witch craft? Wizadrey"? **

**"Witch craft and wizardry its a common name for people who have weaker chakara and cant use it aswell as us so they instead direct it through wands, or sticks of wood with magical properties" Sakura stated. **

**"Sounds complex...shoudent they have ANBU members be doing this"? Naruto asked confused aparently still not understanding **

**"Origanly they were going to do that but they decided to get many Jouin instead"Kakashi said his nose in his Icha Icha paradise book **

**"Whose going aside us Master"? Sakura asked looking puzzledly at Kakashi **

**"Glad you asked Sakura" said Kakashi surprisingly putting down his Icha Icha paradise book "Asides us four there will be: Hyuugas Neji and Hinta,Nara Shikamaru,Inuzuka Kiba" **

**"Thats it"?asked Sasuke coolly looking over the railing. **

**"Yes"kakashi said nose back in his book"Any more questions"? **

**"Master are you going to be there to" asked Sakura noticing he hadn't mentioned any other of the teachers,Naruto had noticed this as well. **

**"Yes"he looked at Naruto then stated "Im going to be the only teacher there i will be taking up the job of Defense against the dark arts for our stay there" **

**"Whoa who, our stay"qustioned naruto waving his hands around in a childish manner just like he would when he was 12"How long are going to there? And were is THERE"? **

**"A year, there is London" **

**Narutos jaw droped whle Sakura gasped even Sasuke flinched. **

**"Well if there are no more questions pack your bags were leaving tomorrow for London" **

**Everyone stood there wide eyed as Kakashi disaperd. **

**Tehe thats the proluge it turned out preaty well alot of talking not much detail plz reveiw ill get chapter one up soon ill introduce eveyone else then,o and for those of you that dint geuss this takes place a few years in the future when there all jouin**


	2. Next Dat

Disclamer:"I dont own HP or Naruto"-me Realy I don't own either NO SUEINGs!

Chapter two: "The Next day"

The next day everyone was woke at 5:00 AM..Not by there alarmsnarutos was broken anyways..not by there mothers either, but by Kakashi who was yelling at the poor sleepy Jouin.

"WHY DINT U TELL ME"!? was the same thing that escaped every Jouins mouth when Kakashi woke them at 5:00AM his excuse..He forgot.

"Forgot my ass...He was probaly to busy reading his pervert books"Sakura whisperd to Naruto as they stood at the gates of Konohamarugakure saying goodbye to there familys.

Naruto nodded solomly in aggrement looking over at his pervertd teacher who again had his nose in those stupid Icha Icha paradise books.

"I don't see whats so great about those books" said Kiba carying his duffel bag over and throwing it in the pile along with the others

"Nor do I" said Neji who had also walked over to the group sighing heavily

"Maybe he likes them"said Hinta shyly neatly placeing her bag with the others

Before anyone could respond to this Kakashi walked over.

"You guys ready"?

Everyone nodded whilst Naruto punched the air and gave a tradiontl "HELL YEA"! and even though they all hid it it got them all pumped up and ready for action.

Kakashi did a quick head count

"Weres Shikamaru"?

Everyone looked around for Shikamaru who, right on cue, showed up out of the crowed with his bags.

He gasped for breath and was about to throw his bag in the pile when a man in a cloak came over.

"Witch one is Ka..ha..uhhh..."he looked around obivously not able to pronounce whose ever name was scribled on a peice of paper

Sakura walked curtly over to the man then introduced herself pointing him towards Kakashi.

"So your Kakashi"?he said still with great diffculty

"Yes i asume your Aurthur Weasly, am i correct"?Kakashi said putting his book away,Ignoreing the jouins crowinding around

"Yes im here to take you to the order of the phenoix from there you'll be given further instruction"he said a bit distracted with the city looking around

"Okay"Kakashi said and aurther snaped back to atention

Aurthur nodded and motioned for everyone to grab there bag while from deep in the confinds of his jacket he drew a old shoe.

Neji looked at it then at the man for once totaly stumped. Sasuke was also perplexed why on earth does he have an old shoe he thought to himself. Naruto on the other hand was takeing matters into his own hands

"what the hell is that"?he blurted out

Mr. weasly looked at him then at his watch"Just touch it one fingers enough youll see"

Everyone reluctnyl did as they were told suddenly everyone felt a jerk behind there naval and they were suddenly bags and all in front of a bulding

Mr. Weasly drew from his jacket a note he showed it to everyone and told them to mezoriize what was on the note.they did so.

Suddenly from no were a buiding sprang fourth.

The ninga stood in awe as Mr. Weasly walked up to the door and knocked on it a woman opend the door she had curely red hair"AUTHUR WELCOME HOME DEAR"!

"Calm down Molly"He said assuringly

"Oh hello dearys"she said looking over authurs shoulder releasing him from the death hug and walking over"Names Molly Weasly"

One by one the ningas intorduced themselves..then did so again..slower..Mrs Wealsy was haveing diffculty pronouceing there names hte jouins finaly gave up and let her call them what she pleased.

"Well come inside dears you can meet the others"she said shooing them inside once ninside she showed them to a large kitchen big enough to fit many pepole at once in the kitchen were many robed pepole who all stopetd when they enterd.

"Fred Gorge Bill Charlie Ginny Ron Hermoine and Sirus"she said pointing to each one nameing them

Fred and Gorge were tall and lanky there red hair messy they were sitting at the table talking to Sirus whom wasent wearing his robe but just black pants and a black T-shirt hisn eyes had sag lines from lack of sleep Bill and Charlie were at the stove makeing something that smelled delicousexpect to Naruto to whom the only good thing was ramen Ginny was sitting on the floor playing with a large orange cat and Hermonie and Ron were sitting in a corner talking.

Fred and Gorge stood up and walke dover to the group

"Names fred"said fred"Names Gorge"said Gorge in unison with his twin"Who are you guys"?

"My names Uzimaki Naruto im a ninga from Konohagakure im here on a misson to protect a boy called harry potter"

At this the two boys started laffing"Ningas?No such thing"gasped Fred through his laffter

All the ningas were either toatly embaressed or wanted to toatly kill the two or both or...Kiba was asleep

Kakashi sighed and nudged Kiba whom was laying on the floor slightly with the edge of his foot to his surpriseand aparently everyone elseshe jumped up yelling something about Nin and throwing ninga stars all over the place.

Kakashi managed to catch some, while Naruto was busy laffing his ass of at Sasuke who had almost been hit by one Hinta had jumped up in surprise and was now catching her breath Sakura was scoffing and scolding Kiba.

Sirus, whom had almost been hit by a ninga star walked over and handed Kiba back his ninga star"Ningas all right"

Kakashi sighed it was going to be a lonnnnngggg year.


	3. Aernt we here to portect him?

Discalmer: I dont own Harry Potter or Naruto harry potter if owend by J.K. Rowling and Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

forgive me if there spelled wrong

Chapter 3 "Aern't we here to protect him"?

Hermione Sakura and Hinta were locked up in there room doing god knows what whilst the boys...well the boys do what boys do..cause mayhem and fight.

Naruto was busy sparing with Kiba while Gorge and Fred watched Kakashi was sitting on his bed..reading Neji was stareing bleakly out the window thinking Sasuke was talking with Shikamaru about this Harry Potter boy. Ron was outside atempting to break in, Naruto and Sasuke had surprisngly worked to together to throw him out after he said they werent ningas.

Everything was going well until, none other then the boy-who-lived little Mr. Potter in all his glory showed up. As Naruto put it.

Everyone was doing what ever they were doing when there was a sudden bang on the door and it was throwen open.

There stood a tall boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes. He was tall and thin. He had a lighting shaped scar on his forehead.

Naruto whirled around with the currently upside down Kibas leg still in hand.

"Who are you"? Naruto asked blankly droping the helpless Kiba with a loud thud.

As this happend Kakashi puts his book on the table next to his bed and looked over at Harry crossing his legs and folding his arms behind his head leanging back against the backboard of the bed.

"So your Harry Potter" Kakashi said cooly looking over at Harry

"Yea I am who are you guys"? He said looking at all the ningas

"Hatake Kakashi"Kakashi replied then pointed to Sasuke "Uchiha Sasuke" Then moved to Naruto "Uzimaki Naruto" He continued until every boys name had been said.

Harry blinked a few times takeing the names in then said "Why are you here"?

"Were here to protect y--"Naruto started to say but was cut off by Kakashi who had apeard behind him and placed his hand over Narutos mouth

"We were hired by Dumbeldore to watch over the school Naruto and these guys will be students for the year at Hogwarts"Kakashi said not removeing his hand from Narutos mouth.

"Watch over the scho--"Harry was about to pry deeper when a voice came from down stairs

"DEARS COME DOWN STAIRS"! it was Mrs. Weasly yelling from the foot of the stairs.

At this everyone piled out of the room pushing, the obviously still confused, Potter out of the way.

At the verey foot of the stairs was when Naruto finaly aproached his teacher

"Kakashi aernt we here to protect him"?He questiond hoping of the last step and strideing over to Mrs. Weasly,

"Yea but don't tell him that"Kakashi grinned under his garb his visble eye takeing on a upside down U.

Naruto took a quick step away from his teacher fearing for his life earning a hearty laugh from him.

Naruto laughed then nodded in agrement.

"I promise I won't tell unless they bribe me with ramen then I can't be so sure"

A/N I hope you like it thus far I realy do please reveiw, Oh and if your on one of those lazy pepole who dosen't bother to reveiw its okay Ill keep writeing for the fun of it


	4. Diagon Ally

Discalmer:I do NOT own Naruto OR Harry Potter they belong to there respective owners

A/N Hey! Long time no see...err...I don't know . I have typed up the third chapter to lazy to put it up XD well heres the fourth chapter!

"

Were are we going"? Naruto said pushing himself to the front were Mrs. Weasly was talking

"Diagon ally to get your books at other supplys" She smiled and looks over at Kakashi "Mr. H can you do me a favor"?

Naruto and Kiba started laughing along with Sakura Neiji simply rolled his eyes and Sasuke sighed.

Kakashi acted like he haden't noticed the children and walked over to the front were Mrs. Weasly was "Yes"?

"We have to get to Diagon ally via Floo powder and I want you to help me demonstrate"she smiled and all but dragged kakashi over to the fire place.

"Now M.."Mrs. weasly began

"Just call me Kakashi"Kakashi smiled nervously.

"Mr. H grab some floo powder and step toward the fire"Said Mrs. Weasly totaly oblivous of him.

Kakashi sighed deeply and did as he was told "Diagon ally"he said and he was engulfed in flames.

Sakura gasped and Sasuke looked over obviously intersted, Naruto rushed over to Molly"Were'd he go"?!

"Relax dear Its called Floo powder it alows us to travel to diffrent places he just came out on the other end is all"Molly said patting Naruto on his head reasuringly.

"Okkaaayyy"Naruto said walking over to the fireplace takeing the floo powder from Molly, he looked over to Sasuke and winked then through the floo powder in the fireplace"DIAGON ALLY"! he to was engulfed in flames.

"What the hell was that all about Sasuke"?said Kiba looking at Sasuke

"I don't know, and I;'m sure I don't want to know"Sasuke said as he grabed the floo poweder and disaperd into the fireplace aswell

Kiba laughed unasurdely and looked to the sides. Harry sighed and pushed to the front takeing the floo powder and disapering into the fireplace aswell. One by one they all disaperd into the fireplace.

"Were did those two go"?! Molly said a bit on edge looking around "Ohh this is not good" Kakashi and Naruto had gotten lost when Sasuke had come out they were both no were to be seen.

"THERE THEY ARE"!Sakura yelled suddenly so loud that Hinta jumped up in surprise.

Kakashi and Naruto came walking over to them. Kakashi was draging Naruto along by the scruff of his neck.

"Naruto tryed to atack a wizard"Kakashi said boredly his nose in his Icha Icha paradise book.

"Narto"!Molly yelled at Naruto mispronounceing his name

"What?He was a total jerk"Naruto said shurging his shoulders

"Did he have blond slicked back hair"?Harry and Ron said walking over to Naruto and Kakashi

"Hai...I mean Yea"Naruto said not looking over

"Draco Malfoy"Hermonie said walking over to them

"Whose that Hermonie"?Sakura said also walking over to them

"He's a slytherin Sakura he's realy mean and he beleves all wizards should be purebloods"Hermoine said in an angrey tone"Mr. Kakashi what did he say"?

Kakashi looked over at her possiably becuse she was the only one who could say there names correctly. He shurged and with a movement of his head motined to Naruto"Ask him"

"Naruto"?Hermione said turning to him

Naruto shurged"He said that I must be realy stupid if I'm 15 and don't know what the hell a wand is"

"What did you say to him Narto dear"?Molly said on hearing this

"He punched him in the nose"Kakashi said meakly from his book

Sasuke sighed and Neiji rolled his eyes

"Well lets get back to what we were going to do then"Neiji said obviously bored of standing around talking

"Yea"Hinta said shyly agreing with Neiji.

:"Okay"Molly said rather anoyed

Kakashi was the first one to speak up "Don't we need money"?

All the kids looked at Kakashi like they thought he had money

"What? Your all jounins you can pay for yoursleves"Kakashi said waveing them off

"Tsusande is paying for all of your expenses"Mrs. Weasly pipped in

"Phew"came a few voices, sevral looks weres exchanged and a few things mutterd

"Lets go then"Mrs Weasly said happily

"After you"Kakashi said following Mrs. Weasly towards the place were he souposed the money was

A/N:thats all for now..go home..AND REVEIW!


	5. Gringots bank and robes

Discalmer:I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER THEY EACH BELONG TO THERE RESPECTIVE OWNERS!!

A/N:Hello! I'm on vacation and I'm going to try to stop being lazy and actualy, UPDATE MORE OFTEN, like two days ago i gave you two new chapters and now heres number 5, oh yea one more thing, REVEIW!! do that and...I'll have Itachi show up, or...I'll have sasuke kill some slytherins, youd like that, WOUDENT YOU!? or I could have Kakashi dangle Malfoy from the 5th story window in only his boxers.. . . . . REVEIW! JUST HIT THE LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE THAT SAYS SUBMIT REVEIW! PLEEEASSEEE

XD anyways!

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!

"Speech"

Me talking

_"Thoughts"_

_**flash backs**_

** scence cuts **

**(Time skips)**

Chapter 5 Gringots bank and robes

Naruto froze up when he enterd the large white bulding, It was huge! He was looking around when something chaught his eye, little

midget like pepole.

Kakashi Followed Narutos gaze to the small people, simultanesly Mrs. Weasly looked over.

"Goblins there goblins right? Correct me if I'm wrong plz.., nasty little creatures, just ignore them"Molly said in a huff still a bit agravated from the going-ons of just s few moments ago

Molly walked up to the nearest empty counter were a small goblin sat again correct me if im wrong

"What is it"? The small creature snapped

"I would like to withdraw from the Weasly, Granger, and Mrs. Tsusande's vaults"She said, Kakashi gaped at her _"Oh she can say Hokages name, but not me! IM NOT SPECIAL!" _Kakashi's visble eye curved up as it laughed at his own joke, no one noticed thought to busy stareing around

"Whos getting on"?

Mrs. Weasly looked at Kakashi "Me, him, and her" She said looking at kakashi and Hermione who steped foward

"Neiji your in charge" Kakashi said as he steped into the small mine cart, Sasuke visbley glared at Kakashi and Neji

**(5 minutes later)**

"WHATS TAKEING MASTER KAKASHI SO LONG"!? Naruto yelled out in exsaperation throwing his hands up in the air

"Shut up Dobe"Sasuke said cooly with a bored look on his face

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and blushed giggleing, Sasuke ignored her not even bothering to even roll his eyes.

"DONT CALL ME A DOBE"! Naruto Yelled back

"Pot makes you slow Naruto" Kiba said as Akamaru barked in aproval

"WHY YOU LITTE KONOYORA"! Naruto yelled Ron and Harry finaly looked over

"What did you say"? Harry said, but was ignored as Kiba and Naruto started the verbal war fare

"BAKA"!Kiba yelled Akamaru snarling

"AI TO NE JIGOKU"! Naruto yelled back

"BAKAYO--" Kiba started but was stoped as Kakashi picked him and Naruto up roughly by there collars"Urusai or I'll have to hurt

you"

"ITAI"!Naruto yelled as he was droped on his rear

"Lets go"Kakashi said in a bored monotone his nose in his book

Naruto and Kiba both mutterd something about closet perverts but followed none the less

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM WEARING...THAT...THAT..THAT THING"! Naruto said as Molly steered the group towards the robe store

Everyone wasent exactly thrilled at the idea of robes, but then again no one was makeing such a fit as naurto.

"Shut up Dobe" Sasuke said witch of course only made thinga worse

"SASUKE BASTERD DONT CALL ME THAT"! Naruto snarled

"Naruto be quiet or I'm calling Iruka-Sensi"Kakashi said boredly wotch shut Naruto up

Naruto shut up just as they enterd the robe store, and after a few minutes the group was lined up each being helped one at a time

Neiji was the first person up and faced the oposite wall not wanting everyone to see the redness all over his face

"Okay Miss raise your hands above you--"The lady said takeing Neijis mesurments

"I'm not a girl miss"Neiji said through his gritt teeth useing all his self contorl to NOT knock naruto, whom was on the floor laughing his ass off, out.

After Neiji it was Sasuke turn, and to everyones surprise, expect sakuras who was busy thinking, the lady didnt even look at the boy

_"Sasuke is so hot oh my god I can't beleve it, grr that stupid lady better not touch him! HES MINE" _She thought in fury

The lady blushed when Kakashi steped up, though and mutterd something to her partener whom was helping Kiba at the time,she turned to Kakashi whom seemed totaly oblivous to this a nodded blushing

"Hehehe looks like Kakashi-sensi has a fan club"Naruto sneered to Sakura who, along with everyone else gaped, yes, even Sasuke

Hinata, whom we all know is dreadfully shy, could barely walk up onto the stool, and in the end, had to be helped by Kakashi whom the ladys kept stareing of, thankfully, had they looked at Hinata she proably would have collapsed.

After Hinata it was Narutos turn. The ladys kept pinching his cheecks saying how cute his whiskers were, and how cute his eyes were, and how cute..you get the idea

_"HOW DO THEY THINK NARUTO IS CUTE"?! Inner Sakura screamed "AND YET THEY DON'T LIKE SASUKE"!?_

Kakashi turned to Sakura at this exact moment and noticed the glazed look in her eyes, castiously he took a great step to the side afraid she might implode or something

_"Ahh even the great sharingan cannot see through the complex thing that is the female mind.." Kakashi thought looking over to Sasuke and Neji who were of to the side holding there robes "And i have this funyn feeling the Uchiha and Hyuuga heirs found out that neither can the byakugan" He shook his head unoticed_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:sorry that was kinda...short..NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!!! next chapter...Wands and owls, both flying the coop..sweet merciful jesus beware im out to get these ppl..Kakashi has a fan club XD anyways until next tme this is Kurai-Chan..SIGNING OFF

XD


	6. Wands and Owls Both flying the coop

Disclamer:...Must I say it?...No I don't own naruto or harry potter so BLEH!

A/N:sniff still no reveiw how cruel you ppl are!

Chapter 6 "Wands and Owls both flying the coop"

After the..Minor robe fiasco Naruto and co. were now walking down the street

"So whats next on the list"?Kakashi asked cooly

"Lets see"naruto said looking down at his little peice of paper"Uhh it says...Uhhh..."

"What is it dobe"?Sasuke said semi-irtated

"DON'T CALL ME A DOBE SASUKE-TEME"!!Naruto shouted forgetting about the paper

"Baka"Sasuke said sighing and shakeing his head

Everyon sighed even Molly, Being around Naruto was anoying ad it could tick anyone off.

"Give me that Naruto"Neji said snatching the paper from Narutos grasp

"HEY"!Naruto yelled in surprise and in anger.

"Shut up Dobe"Sasuke growled trying to ignore the crowed that was now stareing at them

"Grrr"Naruto growled after recveing a glare from Sakura and Sasuke,

"It says we need our wands"Neji said to Kakashi folding the paper up and handing it to Kakashi

"I see" Kakashi said turning to molly"Well Mrs. Weasly, point the way"

"Yes dear its this wa--"Molly began but was cut off by Fred who apeard by her followed by Gorge

"Darnit Fread, Gorge! Don't scare me like that"!Molly said regaining her breath

Naruto stood in total shock whilst Sasuke and Kakashi just raised there eyebrows. Neji stood there stareing at them trying to figure out, what exactly they had done. Sakura and hermione were trying to calm Hinata.

"Hey Fred hey Gorge" Harry said

"Hey Harry"The twins said simultaenosly

"Can we get going"?Kakashi said boredly

"Sur--"Molly began but was cut off

"If you guys are going to Olivanders" Fred said motioning across the street to the small dusty shop"I suggest you spilt up and go as half a group while the other half goes to the pet shop"

"And why do you suggest this Fred"? Molly said tapping her foot impatently

"Becuse its a big group and it'll take that old cook forever"! Fred laughed and disaperd again followed by gorge before they could both be yelled out by there mother

"Ugh those two, well I guess we should listen to them"Molly said reluctanly

"Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, you guys go to the pet shop and I'll take Sakura, Shino, Kiba, and Shikmaru to the pet shop"Kakashi said at once

"Hai" eight voices replied

"Aliright then Molly you take Hinatas group to Olivanders Ill take these guys to the pet store, I saw it when we came here"Kakashi said then turned to Hinata"You watch those guys okay Hinata-Chan"?

"Y-Y-Ye-yes S-s-ensi"Hinata stuterd

"Good, lets go Pepole"Kakasi said turning back to his book

Sakura sighed at this a Herminoe laughed as they followed Kakashi down the street

Hinatas group walked into the old dusty store. It smelled greatly of mold and it smelled like something was decaying in there, witch by the looks of the store, was probaly true/

Hinata and Molly took the two chairs by the door and sat in them while Neji rang the bell that was on the old desk infront of them.

"Hello"?Neji called but no one came

Naruto growled and being the impatent person he is walked over shoved Neji aside and rang the bell rapidly "HELLO"!?

"Stop it dobe"Sasuke said but naruto kept up

"HELL--"Naruto started but was cut of by a gruff sounding voice as a man walked over to them from the aisle

"Im Comeing Im comeing"He said walking over to them waveing at Mrs Weasly and glareing at Naruto

"Wands?"He asked confused as to why four older looking teens need wands

"WELL DUH"Naruto said rolling his eyes

"Were transfer students and we don't have wands"Neji explained to the man who nodded

"I see, well then who would like to go first"?

"ME"!Naruto yelled at once

"Okay, stick your wand arm out"He said searching in his desk for something

"Wand arm"?Naruto asked dumbly

"Your writeing arm"Molly whisperd

"Witch ones that"?

"Your right arm dobe"Sasuke groweld

"Oh"Naruto said sticking out his left arm

Neji slaped his face and Sasuke shook his head

"OOPS"!naruto corectted himself sticking out his right arm laughing rubbing the back of his neck gingerly

Hinata giggled and shook her head witch made Naruto blush and laugh even more

"Okay then"Ollivander began to mesure Narutos hand but when he let the mesurer go it began mesureing by its self

"Wha"?everyone but molly cocked there eyebrows

"Okay try this"Olivander said as the measuring tape rolled itself up and ploped into his hand"Fox Hair, Sakura tree wood, 7 1/2 inches"He said handing the wand to Naruto

:"Give it a wave"Olivander said and naruto did so.

There was a big rush of wind throught the room and a glowing light witch eventualy stoped

"Verey good"! Olivander said smileing handing the box to Naruto"Its yours" Naruto handed the money to Olivander

After Naruto Neji steped up

While everyone else was at the wand store, Kakashi and company were at the pet store.

It was small and packed from floor to celing with cages. Some of the animals looked familer whilst others just plained stumped everyone aside Mrs. Weasly.

Sakura was scanning the aisles for a pet while Kiba and Shino sat in the corner saying they didnt need pets, Shikamaru was looking around boredly but still mildly amazed at all the diffrent types of animals especialy the ones he did not know.

Kakashi was reading and looking around aisles at the same time, somehow manageing, most likely through years of experence, not hitting anything.

Sakura and Kakashi whirled around fingertips grazeing there kunai handles as there was a loud crash at the front of the store. Both of them stoped dead in there tracks though when they saw the scene in the front of the store

Kiba was on the floor three cages ontop of him, Akamaru was barking at all the Owls witch were flying every witch way makeing one hell of a racket. Shino was standing by the door the shelves near were he had been were over turned and spilled on the floor.Mrs. Weasly was standing behind Shino catching her breath.

"What on earth"?! Sakura gasped

Kakashi simply chuckled shakeing his head putting his book into his back pocket as he walked over to Kiba who was still trying to get out from under all the cages.

As Kakashi walked over Shikamaru walked over to Shino"What did the idiot do"?He whisperd to Shino

"Akamaru started barking at some cat and he took of after it but ran into the cages, so kiba went over to help him but triped on one of the cats so he ran into the cages knocking them over, then all the owls took of and knocked over the shelves in fright"Shino explained to Shikamaru queitly as Kakashi pulled Kiba out from under the cages"Some ninga huh"?Shino added at the end makeing shikmaru shake his head.

"WHAT HAPPEND HERE"!?the store owner said running over to them

"Oh Im so sorry Ma'am the dog got loose and a cat walked by so he chased him and well you get the picture"Kakashi said with big puppy eyes"Im so sorry"

"Oh..well.."The owner said trying to resist the charm of the puppy eyes but failing misrebly"I understand"

Kakashi sighed in relif and shot a look at Kiba witch promised death for makeing him stoop that low

Sakura and Shikamaru:sighed and walked to the counter to make there purchases

Back at the wand shop it was now Hinatas turn. Sasuke and Neji already had there wands and were sitting talking off to the side.

Naruto on the other hand was smileing at Hinata

"Go for it, its easy"He smiled, encourageing her

Naruto had growen up alot since he was 12. Even though he didnt show it much still acting like a major screw up most of the time. He was stronger by now, much stronger but he was also more....how you say...well he was more mellow. If possible. He was more respective of other ppls feelings, aside Sasuke's, but that was a diffrent story.

"T-T-thanks Na-Na-Naruto-K-kun" Hinata smiled meakly

Hinata had growen stronger to but was still extremly shy. Her crush on Naruto had growen but being the boy he is, he hasent realized. Another thing about Naruto now is that, he gave up on trying to get her to like him seeing as she was beyond obssed with Sasuke.

"Okay" Olivander said "Try this" He handed her a wand"Give a shake my dear"he said nodding senseing Hinatas nervousness

she waved it but nothing happend, nothing happend on the next 16 wands she tryed, and knowing Hinata, she started thinking it was becuse she didnt have what it took

"No dear its just we havent found thee wand for you..try this"he handed her another wand witch she waved and it was choas.

Neji and Sasuke jumped up Kunai in hand as naruto rushed over to Hinata who was now sitting on her rear end on the floor.

The counter was over turned and a few of the shleves toppled wands falling out a falling every were. But olivander just sat there smileing "Yup thats your wand" Hinata and everyone gaped

"Fox Hair Sakura tree 7 inches"he looked at naruto for a second then back at Hinata"Rather intresting" he smiled and handed to

hinata who wearily handed him the money _"Like narutos.."_ was all she could think of.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kurai:** Hehehe that was a good chapter, I put more detail in..BUT STILL NO REVEIWS! You meanies!

**Kakashi:** P-p-puppy d-dog eyes?!

**Kurai:** Sorry Kakashi-Koi! I just had to keep the plot moveing! God I feel writers block comeing on.. 

**Everyone: **yay now she can't touture us!!

**Kurai: **Thats what you all think . . . . 

_**NEXT TIME! CHAPTER 7! "KILLER BOOKS OF DOOOOOOM"**_


	7. Ebil Books of Doooom!

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

A/N:...No reveiws! YOU MEANIES! and here I am giveing you all a new chapter like once a day! . !

Chapter 7 Books of Dooooomm!

It was now noon and both partys had met up at the Ice Cream shop near the leaky cauldren.

Shikamaru had botten a beatiful midnight black kitten with the most beatiful emerlad green eyes, The cat, witch he had called Shadow was now sitting on his lap asleep.

Sakura had also boughten a kitten but hers was a big white puff ball with a red bow tied around her neck exactly opposite of Shikamarus sleek black kitten. Her kitten witch she had named Tsusande after the Hokage was now sitting on her head meowing

Kakashi, on the other hand, hand boughten a white snowy owl witch was now perched on his shoulder hooting softly from time to time while Kakashi himself read. Kakashi had named the owl Obito after who he said had been his best friend.

Naruto had boughten a Owl as well his was a small tawney. He had named the bird Kyuubi after the fox demon sealed in him

Sasuke had also like Shikamaru and Sakura gotten a kitten.His cat, witch he had named Uchiha A/N:..XD!! was grey with a lighter grey tiger like pattern.

Neji had gotten an Owl witch was nearly black with a slight grey pattern hidden inside the wings. He had, to everyones grand entertainment named the bird Tenten.He had said it wasent becuse he liked her as more then a friend but becuse when he had first gotten the bird it had swooped down on his a barely scratched his cheeck with its talon reminding him of konoha's natrual wepons master. Of course no one aside Hinata, TRUELY beleved him.

Hinata had not wanted to buy any animal but Naruto took things into his own hands and bought her a small siamese kitten witch she in turned named naruto and now was carying in her arms loveingly while the small kitten purred.

"So whats next"?Kakashi said standing up placeing his book in his back pocket while with his other hand he stroked Obitos silk like feathers

"Books"Naruto groand deeply causeing Kyuubi to fidget

"Shut up Dobe"Sasuke sighed"Its not like the Books will kill you"

How wrong the young Uchiha was..

The large group steped into the book store in awe, It was huge! everyone aside Hinata and Naruto began walking around.

"Hey Hinata wanna come with me"?Naruto said motioning for her to follow him

"W-w-ell..."Hinata said blushing"O-Okay"she said looking down at the kitten then smileing

Naruto smiled and grabed her arm lightly leading her to the aisles of books in search of the ones on there lists.

"Uh lets see...The standerd book of spelld Grade 7"Naruto read handing the list to Hinata and began searching the aisles

"Here it is"!Naruto said grabing to copys of the book"I hold you books for you, just read me of the list"

Hinata smiled and nodded"O-Okay,,,thank you"

"Don't, mention it"Naruot laughed and smiled"Whats next"?

"M-Ma-magical D-drafts and p-potions"Hinata said blushing looking down at the list

"Okay"! Naruto once again ran up and down the ailes until he found two copys of the said book

"Alirght"!Naruto ran over to Hinata holding to books while catching his breath

"O-one t-thousand mag-magical he-herbs a-and fungi"she said

Naruto smiled then reached behind her pulling out two of the books

"O-o-ops"!hinata said blushing looking away"I-Im S-sorry"!

"Its okay Hinata-Chan" Naruto smiled then pet kitten Naruto"Whats next"?

Hinata looked up at him smiled quickly then back at the list"Basics of Chakara"Hinata paused"I soupose this is Master Kakashis teaching book huh"?She looked up at Naruto but he was already gone

"N-Naruto-K-kun"?She said looking around.

"Hinata"?A voice came

"Huh"?She turned around to see Kakashi"Oh H-Hello S-sensi"

"Here"He handed her two books "This isnt the right store for these books so I got them for everyone, and i heard you and Naruto were working together so.."

"Domo Arig-gatou"!Hinata bowed twice"Ex-Excuse m-me sen-si i h-ha-ve to find N-n-Naruto-Kun"!she took of running to go find naruto calling his name

Neji stoped and looked over _"Is that Hinata"?_ He thought turning around and sure enough there was Hinata and her Kitten holding two books.

"N-Neji-S-san"!Hinata said noticeing him"H-Have y-you s-seen N-naruto-Kun"?

"No"Neji said"Hey wered you get those books I can't find them"He said looking at the books

"M-Mast-ter Ka-kashi h-has them"Hinata said"I ha-have to g-go find N-naruto-Kun"!she said leaveing again

Neji watched her leave then turned and walked of as well to go find Kakashi

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**"!

_"What the"?_ Kakashi looked over to the source of the noise _"What the hell, oh shit, that sounds like Naruto and Sasuke"!_

Kakashi suddenly apeard in the front of the store looking around, and sure enough, there were Naruto and Sasuke both sitting in the middle of the floor useing there kunai trying to fight of a horde of..what looked like to kakashi.. _"BOOKS"!?_

_"Hey isnt that the kid from this morning"?_ Kakashi looked over to a large tank that was labled "The monster book of monsters" next to it was a tall boy with slicked back blond hair seeming to be more or less the age of all the ningas, Kakashi aside

He had a smirk on his face and was obviously trying not to laugh

_"So he tipped it over"_ Kakashi said looking at the tipped over tank and the books comeing from it.

Kakashi sighed and ran over to Naruto and Sasuke before anyone could even see him and dragged them from the books. Quite a few

wizards gasped at Kakashis speed but he was to busy trying to fight of the books

Kakashi drew his kunai and fliped it and useing the butt end of it knocked all the books in shelves or walls"GO"! he said yelling to the other Ningas who each, aside Hinata who was barley runing over jumped on a book and bound it shut tightly.

Naruto had jumped on two and tied them up with rope that the owner had given him.

Sasuke Neji and Kakashi tied up the rest and through them back in the tank witch Kiba turned back over

"You guys okay"?Kakashi said turning to Sasuke, who was beinging fussed over by Sakura, and to Naruto, who was being fussed over and thanked by Hinata

"Yea"They both said coverd in small bleeding cuts

"Everyone got there books"?

"Yes"Everyone said quickly eager to get out of the store and away from the now saftely tied up books

"pay and lets get out of here"Kakashi said and everyone did so

Kakashi looked around at the crowed witch was still looking at him and sweat droped, he then looked over to were the boy was and shot him a death glare then walked out of the store with his students

On his way he swore he heard Naruto hiss to Sasuke "See books CAN kill you"! the Uchiha just shiverd

A/N:I enjoyed this chapter..eveil books of doom! XD so you know that boy was Malfoy, that bitch XD ya one more thing, Kakashis bird Obito, yes Obito was his freind i read the mangas ive seen the pics but heres the thing, the reason for a white owl, i imagend as soon as i thought "what about kakashi"? i imagined kakashiin black robes outside of the castle on a snowy day with a scarf and a white owl perched on his shoulder and i thought it looked to cool to pass up!so thats all for now! BYE! REVEIW!

-Kurai

next chapter "Hogwarts Express!"

GO HOME!AND REVIEW!please..


	8. Hogwarts Express

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

A/N:Its adding up and at the rate im going itll be proably like 4 chapters in one day!

Chapter 8 "Hogwarts Express"

The day at Diagon Ally had ended with no more MAJOR incedents. Everyone had spent the night at the leaky cauldren and were now in one of the 4 or so Taxis Mrs. Weasly had gotten for them and were now currently loading there stuff

Hinata was sitting in the first Taxi with Naruto and Kakashi the Kitten Naruto in her lap seeing as she coudent bare to put her little kitty in a cage witch had made both naruto and Kakashi laugh.

Neji Shikamaru and Kiba were in the next taxi Shikmaru by the window stareing at the clouds while Neji who had stayed up late

reading was sitting on the other side leaning on the window asleep.

Sakura Hermione and Ron were in the next Taxi talking away while Mrs. Weasly Sasuke and Harry sat in the other taxi listening to Mrs. Weaslys boring attempts to start a conversation.

Fred Gorge and Shino were in the last Taxi but were still loading there stuff.

After an Uneventful ride to the Kings cross station everyone was now walking towards Platform 9 3/4

"There is NO Platform 9 3/4"!Naruto yelled out exasperated

"Naruto look closley"Neji said pointing at the divder wall between plat forms 9 2/4 and platforms 10

"Ah its a Henge"Naruto said as he looked over

"You can see it"?! Harry and ron both said

"Its a basic Ninga illusion"Kakashi explained"Lets go"

Kakashi casualy waltzed through the barrier much to the Wizards surprise. Withen a few minutes everyone was standing right outside the Hogwarts express while the Weaslys said goodbye to there children

"Mr. Hatke"?Molly called before Kakashi borded the train

"Yea"?He replied looking over

"Please watch out for fred and gorge they can be a real handful"she said smileing

"That i will"he said saluteing and turning on his heel walking into the train

Everyone spilt into groups and grabed compartments near one another.

Kakashi who decided it be better that the other teachers not meet him yet saying, "it will add to the mystry",had gotten a compartment with Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Herminoe, Ron, and Harry had gotten a compartment aswell. Shino and Kiba had gotten a compartment with the weasly twins.

"So you guys are realy Ningas"?Ron asked still not totaly beleveing

"Yea we are"!Naruto said grining

"Did you realy punch Malfoy in the nose"?Hermione said turning to Naruto

"Yea"Naruto said leaning backwards putting his hands behind his head"His fault for picking a fight"

"Naruto you should have more honer"!Sakura said sighing

"Urusai"he said closeing his eyes

Sakura twitched "Fine I'm going with Sasuke"!she stood up and stromed out causeing Naruto to laugh

"N-N-nar-naruto t-that wa-wasent v-verey nice"Hinata said quietly

"Feh"Was his only reply as he slid over leaning on Hinata who blushed furosly causeing Hermione Ron and Harry to laugh

The compartment door slid open suddenly but Naruto and Hinata were already up Kunai drawen. The person who was at the door laughed

"What do you want Malfoy"?Ron snapped

"Shut up Weasly"Malfoy said turning to Naruto"Who are you"?

"Uzimaki Naruto, Future Hokage of Konohagakure no sato"!Naruto said smirking

"Sounds like a food'Malfoy snorted and his two henchmen laughed

"L-leave N-n-na-naru-naruto-Kun a-alone"!Hinata spoke up barely

"What did you say"?Malfoy mocked cupping his ear"I didnt hear"

Naruto growled and went for his Kunai but before he could Malfoy was aggainst the wall

"Leave Hinata alone, you got that? Or you have to deal with me, then him"Neji growled the motioned at Naruto"And trust me, if you somehow get through me, you still wont get past Naruto"Neji droped Malfoy to the floor"Got that"?he hissed

"Who are you"?Malfoy growled

"Neiji Hyuuga"He replied

"Crab Goyle get hi-"Malfoy began but before he could finish he was cut of when yet again he was picked up, but this time along with crab and goyle

"Mr. Malfoy I suggest you stop"Kakashi said"Im trying to read"

"Who are you to tell me to stop you son of a..."Malfoy began but stoped realizeing Kakashi wasent a student"W-Who a-are you"?

"Hatake Kakashi, your new Defense aggainst the dark arts teacher"

"You..Your that guy"

"Yea that guy"Kakashi sighed droping the three childern "Neji"

Neji noddeed and walked back to his compartment as Kakashi stuck his head into Naruto and companys compartment"You all okay"?

"yea"everyone said nodding

"Okay, I suggest you get changed soon were almost there"

"Okay"!Naruto yelled as Kakashi closed the doorNa

"Hinata-Chan you and Herminoe get dressed first then me Ron and Harry will"Naruto said seathing his Kunai.

Hinata Nodded and Ron, Harry, and Naruto walked out so Hermione and Hinata could get dressed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kurai:** Im going to stop this here, sorry that Chappy was kinda short..but still no damn reveiws!!

**Kakashi:** GASP! Malfoy called me a Son of a Bitch!

**Kurai:** OO Turns to Malfoy

**Malfoy: **AHHHHHHHHHH RUN! pisses his pants

Next Chappter! Boat Ride and grand Feast!

-Kurai

GO HOME! AND REVEIW!


End file.
